A Son's Day Out
by CloudSpires1295
Summary: Gohan and a pregnant Pan embark on a father-daughter day out for his birthday, and spend their day bonding, drifting down memory lane, and eating ice cream, as well as having a chance run-in with a few old friends. Rated K because it's mainly fluff. GhxVi and TxP.


**So, I know I'm supposed to be working on my fics, but this was something I could not let go of. I needed to get this out of my system before it consumed me, so… yeah. Here we are, some good old father/daughter bonding and a trip down memory lane between Panny and Gohan. GhxVi and TxP, Panny's eight months pregnant with her and Trunks' first child; children, because it's twins. It's currently May, both their birthdays are this month, and the two of them are spending the day together. Pan's job is to keep him busy while her Mom and Grandmother plan a surprise birthday dinner for him.**

* * *

><p>"Why are we hanging around Satan City, again, Pan-chan?" Gohan drawled as he and his only child ambled along the sidewalk. Well, he was ambling; Pan was waddling slowly, thanks to her pregnancy girth. The young mother to-be smiled sweetly at her father, "I wanted to spend some time with you on your birthday, is that a crime?"<p>

"Maybe," the eldest Son brother teased, "and you should be resting, little one, the twins could come any day now." Pan blushed and laid a hand on her bulbous stomach, "Mama told me that walking could help things along." She reached out to grab her Papa's hand and squeezed gently, "so… what do you want to do?"

"How about…" Gohan trailed off, his gaze roving over the street, alighting on an establishment at the end of the block, "ice cream? Are you up for ice cream?"

"Always," she responded, "that's all your grandchildren seem to want to eat." The father-daughter duo picked up the pace, hands joined, holding pleasant conversation. Pan smiled up at her Papa and laid her head against his shoulder, "are you excited about becoming a grandpa, Papa?" she giggled, "You're getting old."

"Well," Gohan furrowed his brow, "when you first told me, I wanted to beat the crap of Trunks for making my baby girl into a woman… and I actually _did_ do that," he gave a sheepish chuckle, "but it's been interesting, the last few months, to watch the two of you grow closer together as the twins developed. It was like being able to see what Videl and I went through before we had you, but without being a direct part of it. I'm still having trouble with seeing you as a mother, though," his gaze seemed far away, "it feels like just yesterday you were a rough and rowdy fourteen year-old tomboy with dreams larger than the universe, and now… you've grown into a beautiful, successful young woman, turned out to be quite the capable wife, and soon you'll be experiencing parenthood for the first time. I daresay your mother and I did a good job with you, it's a wonder that we didn't have any more kids."

"Because I don't like to share," Pan responded, "and I'd say you did pretty well, by today's standards. I finished high school and college with my hymen firmly intact, no boyfriends, save for Trunks… and that travesty when I was fourteen, but that doesn't count, no piercings, no tattoos, no drug addictions or drinking problems… you did fairly well, I'd say." She giggled and leaned her face into his shoulder, "but you didn't answer my question, though."

"Well… it'll be like having kids again, but without your mother promising death and crushing my hand to bring them into the world." Gohan snickered, "and all I have to do is spoil them rotten, maybe change a few diapers and babysit for a night every so often. Most of the hard stuff falls on you and Trunks. I'm pretty excited."

"Oh, hush you," Pan swatted at his hand and then grimaced as a sharp pain stabbed at her lower back, "Ow…" she paused her waddling to grab her back gingerly, wincing slightly. Her father watched her carefully, "are you alright, little one?"

"Yeah," she breathed, still smarting a bit, "just some back pain. I'm too petite to carry twins, that's all." Her oversized stomach did look rather obscene on her small, compact frame, but, somehow, the wife of Trunks Briefs managed to pull it off with plenty of grace and poise, though she did pay for it in terms of dreadful back pains and aching hips, thighs, knees, and ankles.

"Come on, sweet heart," Gohan grasped his daughter's hand, "just a bit further. The ice cream shop's right across the way. I told you we shouldn't have been doing all this walking."

"I'm fine," the daughter of Gohan responded, "at this point in my pregnancy, the back spasms are normal." She allowed her father to support most of her weight as they stood at the crosswalk, waiting for the walking light to come on. The eldest Son brother brushed his lips against the top of her head as they stood there, waiting patiently for the lights to change.

"Are you hoping for girls or boys?"

"Huh?" Pan looked up at her Papa with curious brown eyes, "oh… um, well," she bit her lip, "I'm kind of hoping for boys. I'd bet that if I had a girl, she'd probably be just as troublesome as I was for you and Mama, and that's not an experience of yours that I want."

"Well, you weren't that bad," Gohan responded, "other than the _Grand Tour_ fiasco, of course. You were pretty much a normal kid. I'm just glad your childhood wasn't anything like mine. Dende," he shook his head, "you have no idea how scared I was when you told me that you wanted to start training with your grandfather."

"Scared?" Pan questioned, "Why?"

"You were only three at the time," the Son began, "you were so happy and eager, your little brown eyes shining. Dad gave you his gi from the Turtle School, and you were holding it up to me with the biggest smile I'd ever seen on your little face," a smile broke out on his face at the memory, "and you told me that you'd asked Grandpa to train you, and he'd said yes, but only if I said yes, too."

"The first thing that popped into my head was my childhood, and how I'd been forced to grow up faster than what I'd been ready for, in order to combat the threats that never seemed to stop coming," Gohan bit his lip, "I was picturing you in my place, and I honestly wanted to say no, but I just couldn't. I'd made a promise to your mother when she found out that she was pregnant with you. I promised that you'd have a normal childhood, namely because it was something that neither of us got to experience, me more so than your mother."

"When Grandma Miguel left Grandpa Hercule because he got too caught up in his fame," Pan nodded, "Mama told me about that when I was eighteen. She passed away not too long after, didn't she?"

**(A/N: For those of you who don't know, Videl's mother is named Miguel, like the angel. So, in essence, she married the '**_**devil**_**' and had Videl.)**

"Maybe a year or so," Gohan nodded, "she had a tumor in her brain. After that, your grandfather was hardly ever home, and your mother, while she loves Grandpa Hercule, she hasn't quite forgiven him for not being there when she was younger. It's a sore subject for her. We didn't want you to have to experience anything like what either of us did when we were younger, so I promised her that. When you asked me if your Grandpa could train you, I wondered if I'd have to break my promise to your mom, but she understood."

The crosswalk light switched to walking, and the duo made their way across, Pan holding onto her father's arm to keep herself steady. Her lower body was starting to ache quite a bit, and she wondered desperately when her mother was going to call so they could get in the car and go back to the house.

"She knew that, between the two of us, it would be no surprise that you'd want to train," the Son chuckled, "she called me a moron for not realizing that. Luckily for us, we didn't run into any threats while you were growing up… until Pilaf came back and wished Dad into a kid."

"I just wanted to go into space, like you did, Papa," Pan murmured as they entered the ice cream parlor, "I wanted to see what it was like out there, and I was only fourteen. Add that to the fact that everyone was always talking about their old war stories around me, so you can't really blame me for being curious about it."

" '_Old war stories_'?" Gohan queried, "Way to make me feel old, little one."

"You _are_ old, Papa," she giggled, "you might not look it, but you are."

"You wound me, little one," the elder of the pair pretended to clutch his chest as if fatally wounded, "grievously so." They came to the front of the line, and Pan, smiling innocently, pressed her hands against the cold glass and made her selection, "I want one scoop of each… except the ones with nuts. Nuts are gross."

"What?" the young girl behind the ice cream bar questioned, "ma'am you can't possibly be serious," she gestured to the numerous ice cream flavors, "we've over hundred flavors on hand, not including the ones with the nuts. You can't possibly—"

"My daughter's very serious, Miss," Gohan spoke up, polite but firm, "she's also pregnant, in case you didn't notice." Pan nudged her father in the side, "what kind do you want, Papa?"

"Well, since it'd be appropriate," he smiled cheekily, "can I get a Birthday Cake milkshake, please? XXXL sized if you don't mind." The girl behind the counter's eye began to twitch alarmingly, and the daughter of Gohan leaned over, on her tiptoes, to whisper conspiratorially in her father's ear, "_I think you broke her_."

"_I did not_," Gohan responded, nonetheless biting his lip as the girl's left eye continued to twitch sporadically, "um… Miss? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she came back to herself and began scooping the ice cream for Gohan's order first, since it seemed to be the least challenging, "_what the hell kind of people are they,_" she mused under her breath, "_no one can eat this much ice cream in one sitting, pregnancy be damned. They're insane._"

Pan and Gohan, who could hear her ramblings with their saiyan hearing, smiled amusedly at one another and moved along to the register to pay while the poor young girl continued to make their orders. The man behind the register spoke politely, "that'll be—_Mrs. Briefs?_"

"Oh no…" Pan mumbled as the man gaggled at her, "here we go…" everyone in the parlor stopped and stared and, soon enough, whispers began to fly and phones were whipped out to take a picture of the pregnant wife of one Trunks Briefs.

"Your order's on the house, ma'am," the man was practically falling over himself, "it's an honor to have you in our ice cream shop—Dana," he turned to hiss at the young woman, "hurry up with Mrs. Briefs' order!"

"No, no, no," Pan waved her hands to dispel his excitement, "I don't mind paying. I've got the money for it, you don't have to do this for me."

"I couldn't possibly make you pay, Ma'am," the cashier gushed, "it'd be so remiss of me," his eyes fell on Gohan, "sir, do you know who you're in the midst of? Back away, you're much too close to the wife of _the Trunks Briefs_."

"I'm her father, so yes, I do know who I'm in the midst of," Gohan said coolly, and Pan squeezed his hand gently, "this is my father, and I'd appreciate it if you'd apologize to him for being so rude."

"Mr. Gohan Son? Son of the legendary Son Goku and husband of our lovely Videl Satan-Son?" the cashier's eyes, if possible, had gotten even wider, "two legends in my ice cream shop, would you believe? I'm so sorry, Mr. Son, I'm just so excited."

"Yes, that'd be me," the Son responded with thinly veiled irritation, "could we get our orders to go, please?" Pan nodded at once, "we'll take them to go, if you don't mind."

_Way to upset Papa on his birthday,_ the young mother to-be sighed inwardly, _better get out of here before things get worse_.

The young woman who'd been fixing their order handed Gohan an obscenely large cup with his milkshake in it, and an even larger, squat bowl with a clear top, filled with all the scoops that Pan wanted. The flavors ranged from Red Velvet, Buttered Toffee, and Cotton Candy to Christmas Cookies, Double Fudge Brownies, and Vanilla-Caramel Cheesecake. The wife of Trunks' mouth watered just looking into the bowl at all of the colorful scoops of creamy deliciousness sealed within. There were even rainbow sprinkles, whipped cream, and cherries… _Cherries!_

"Pan," Gohan said with an amused snorted, "Little one, you've gone off into food dreamland. We need to go so we can eat this stuff before it melts."

"Huh?" Pan came back to herself with a jerk, "but where are we going to eat it at?"

"Well," the elder Son drawled, "I just so happen to have the access codes to Grandpa Hercule's front gate, and a key to the front door. I also have it on good authority that he's not home right now."

"_Papa_…" Pan gasped, "who knew you were such a rebel?"

"No one," he chuckled, "come on, I'll uncapsulate the car, and we'll continue where we left off."

*in the car*

"What happened while I was gone for the year?" Pan questioned between spoonfuls of creamy goodness, "other than you guys all getting Bebi-fied, that is."

"Your mother and I were upset and angry at first, but, over the year, we came to realize that, between your grandfather and Trunks, you'd be perfectly safe and protected," Gohan responded with a wan smile, "until you told us the story, that is, but we'll leave that can of worms for later. We told the school that you were studying abroad in an advanced placement program to explain you being missing, and Bulma fabricated some grades to cover you missing your freshman year of high school. You were a sharp kid, so it'd be nothing for you to catch on to what you were learning the next year."

"I know, I'm sorry for wandering off so much," the Briefs, nee Son, woman blushed abashedly, "the thing with Dolltaki, nearly dying on Rudeeze… eugh, _Dolltaki_," she shuddered at the memory, "it was my fault for wandering away from the others."

"You were only fourteen, and Dolltaki, that cretin, is certainly lucky he's dead, otherwise… well, I'd have killed him by now," Gohan's fists tightened on the steering wheel, and then a grin formed on his lips, "but nearly becoming the Queen of a beehive… now _that_ was hilarious."

"Shut up, Papa, that wasn't funny," Pan seethed, blushing furiously, "I wasn't ready to be a mother, let alone a mother to kids that I didn't even give birth to!"

"If there was one thing that the _Grand Tour_, Bebi, Super Seventeen, the Shadow Dragons, and Omega Shenlong showed me, it's that I should've had a lot more faith in you," the Son smiled lovingly at his daughter, "you turned out to be able to handle saving the world a lot better than I thought you would. I'm proud of you."

"Ugh… don't remind of the Shadow Dragons," the young woman said with a grimace, "being absorbed by Naturon was a very haunting experience, I didn't stop having nightmares about it until I was about to get out of high school."

"He was trying to trick your Grandfather into killing you so he could absorb him instead," Gohan pointed out, "but I guess he didn't plan on your old Grandpa being sharper than he thought he'd be, huh?"

"If it had been you in his place, you would've panicked because it was _me_," the mother to-be murmured, "don't tell me I'm wrong, because I know you. You're so overprotective of me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but can you really blame me?" he raised one dark brow at her in question, "a man's daughter is his most prized, invaluable treasure."

"You made that up." Pan said with a tinkling laugh.

"No I didn't." the eldest Son brother retorted, biting his lip to keep his own laughter at bay.

"_Yes_, you did."

"… it's the truth." Gohan finally gave in to her prodding as he pulled up to the Satan Mansion, "you have no idea how much you mean to me, little one," he reached over to brush a strand of hair out of her face, "you have no conceivable idea."

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world," the daughter of Gohan smiled sweetly at her father, "come on, old man, let's go in, since you've got the hookup." Her father snorted and got out of the car, holding his half-gone milkshake in one hand. Glancing around furtively to make sure no one was watching him, he phased around the car to open the door for Pan and take her bowl from her so she could get out easier.

"Gohan?"

"Nerd boy, is that you?"

Two very familiar voices, even though they sounded somewhat aged, called out from the direction of the sidewalk, and Gohan, grasping Pan's hand with his free one, turned to watch as Erasa and Sharpener came up the driveway to meet him. A small smile formed on his lips as his two old schoolmates closed the distance, it'd been a long time since he'd last seen either of them.

"Hi, Gohan," Erasa chirped, holding Sharpener's hand tightly, "oh my goodness, Videl, is that you?"

"Uh, no," Pan smiled sheepishly as she turned to face them, revealing her brown eyes, "I'm her daughter, Pan. Nice to meet you both, by the way."

"Little Pan?" the blonde woman looked at Gohan for confirmation, "the last time I saw you, you were barely up to my knee, and now you've got a baby of your own on the way. You're married to Trunks Briefs, aren't you? When are you due?"

"Yes ma'am," the daughter of Gohan responded politely, "going on our third anniversary this coming September. I'm due at the end of this month."

"How's Paper and Pencil?" Gohan questioned, "last time I saw those two, they were still in pull-ups."

"Paper's getting married in two months, and Pencil will be finishing Med School at the end of the month," Sharpener responded, "look at you, Nerd boy," he smirked, "you're getting up there, aren't ya Grandpa?"

"Don't push it, Sharpener," the Son mock-warned, "I might have to go all Delivery Boy on you if you keep it up."

"Oh, hush, Papa," Pan rolled her eyes, "you wouldn't even harm a fly these days." She smiled sweetly at her father's old schoolmates, "today's his birthday, so we're having a little day out."

"Oh, how sweet," Erasa gushed, "we'll leave you two to it, then. Tell your Mom to give me a ring sometimes, and to let me know when the Stork lands. Happy birthday, Gohan."

"I will," the younger woman smiled and waved, "it was nice seeing you both."

The couple said their goodbyes to Gohan and headed back to the sidewalk to continue their stroll, and Gohan watched them go with a warm, reminiscing smile before turning to follow Pan to the gate to type in the access code.

"It's been a while since you've seen either of them, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," the Son responded, "time's been really good to them. Come on, let's head inside."

*inside the Satan Mansion*

"And this," Gohan opened a plain, white door, "is your mother's old bedroom. I used to sneak in here through the window during the summer after senior year."

"Oooo, you Casanova, you," Pan giggled, slurping up the last of her ice cream, "I didn't know you had a wild side, Papa, what happened to it?"

"Very funny, little one," the Son rolled his eyes at her, and she shook her head at him and entered her mother's old room, "why is it so… _frilly_?"

"Hercule decorated the room."

"Ah," Pan nodded, starting to take a seat on her mother's old bed, and then stood upright as a thought came to her, "Papa—"

"Nothing inappropriate took place on that bed, Pan," Gohan snickered, guessing her train of thought, "you can sit down… the window seat, on the other, well…" he trailed off teasingly, guffawing at the disgusted grimace on her face. Pan scowled at him mockingly and made herself comfortable, leaning her sore back against the many soft pillows piled against the head board, "ah… that's heavenly. My back was _killing_ me."

"How are your legs and feet?" her father questioned, perching on the edge of the bed, watching her.

"Fine," she mumbled, "my back was the worst today… and there goes the free acrobat show." The heavily pregnant woman rolled her spring top up, revealing her belly, which was stretching and distorting slightly with the movements of the two babies within, "that feels so weird. Kind of like gas, but in the wrong place."

"Gas?" Gohan questioned, reaching out to touch her belly, "really, Pan-chan?" At the feel of his familiar energy, the babies stopped moving, and the one closest to the front of Pan's womb tentatively pressed against their grandfather's palm. After a few tentative nudges, the fetus began jabbing at Gohan's hand, following its motions if he moved it, almost like the baby was shadow boxing with him.

"Oh, joy, now you've got my kids training in the womb," the young woman sighed, "next thing you know, they'll come out as super saiyans."

"I wouldn't jinx it if I were you," her father chuckled, "they've got the blood for it."

"I'm sorry about the ice cream shop thing," Pan mumbled after a few quiet moments of the babies following Gohan's hand like curious puppies, "that's been happening to me a lot lately, I should've thought of that before we went in there."

"It's alright, little one," Gohan chuckled, "you're the wife of the most influential man in the world, it's only fair that people recognize you wherever you go."

"It's so weird, though, but I guess it's because I was raised in the country, huh? I'm glad for that because I'd probably be just like Bra… crazy about shopping."

In her bag, the Briefs woman's phone chimed, and she dug into the simple purse and unearthed her phone, "is it really seven o'clock already?" she checked the text and breathed a sigh of relief, "Mama says we're allowed to come back home."

"Was I really that boring?"

"No," Pan giggled, "I'm just hungry again."

"Should I pretend to be surprised when we get home?" Gohan queried, "Because I already knew that she and my mother were planning a dinner."

"I _told_ them that you'd figure it out, but they didn't believe me," Pan whined, "but yes, you should. It wouldn't do to hurt their feelings, because they worked hard on this."

"Are you ready to go or do you want me to carry you out to the car?"

"Carry me," the young woman responded, "walking sucks." Gohan rolled his eyes and scooped his daughter up, "you know, it was five o'clock when we got here. The walk around the house took two hours."

"Grandpa Satan should really consider downsizing…"

*at Mount Paozu*

The moment that the air car alighted gently on the Satan-Son family's driveway, the Capsule Corp President exited the humble abode and crossed the yard to reach his pregnant wife, who sat in the passenger seat, smiling wryly at him. Gohan rolled his eyes, "now I have to share you with _him_ again." His daughter laughed as Trunks opened her car door and lifted her out gingerly.

"Hello, beautiful soon-to-be mother of our children," the lavender haired saiyan Prince cooed, "how are you feeling? How much did you walk? Are your feet hurting? Do you want—"

"Trunks," Pan breathed, grasping the sides of his face, "_shut up_. I'm fine, Papa knows how to take care of me. He's dealt with a pregnant woman before, so I'd appreciate it if you stopped acting like I was out on the town alone, for Dende's sake you silly man."

"I've actually dealt with two, to be exact, Panny," Gohan came around the car, "let's go inside." Pan wrapped an arm around her husband's waist and grabbed one of her Papa's hands with her free one, "aren't I lucky? I've got two of the most handsome men in the world on my arms."

Trunks opened the door and guided Pan inside first, and then followed her. Gohan, after plastering the most unsuspicious expression he could muster onto his face, followed the couple into the '_suspiciously_' dark house. The moment the door shut behind him, the lights came on, and numerous voices shouted.

"_SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GOHAN!_"

Pan shared a furtive look with her father who, at her subtle gesture, laughed and sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "aw, you guys… I had no idea you'd planned something for me. Honest."

'_That was overkill, Papa._' Pan reached him telepathically, and he subtly shrugged at her, '_I never said I was a good actor._'

'_*sigh* Happy Birthday, old man._' Gohan walked over to his daughter and hugged her gently, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "thanks for spending the day with me, little one, but how about we hang out just to be hanging out next time?"

"Fine by me," the young mother to-be agreed, cuddling into her father's warm embrace, "I had fun today, Papa. I love you."

"I love you, too, little one."

This time next year, the Son would find himself surrounded by friends and family, only with two new little additions to the troupe. Now that he'd had a chance to interact with his grandchildren's ki's directly, he'd have to spend the rest of the month keeping their gender, which his daughter didn't want to know, to himself. But at least he knew his Pan-chan was getting her wish…

* * *

><p><strong>Would anyone like me to write another one with the twins included? I think I could manage it. Maybe it'll be for Pan's birthday next time. Let me know what you think!<strong>

**~_CloudSpires1295_~**


End file.
